No More Hair Gel
by cyberpheonix
Summary: the world is without hair gel, oh the chaos


Author's note: This is a story of mystery, intrigue, humor, funnyness, humor, and even more humor.  This is also a Tenchi, DBZ, Gundam Wing crossover.  So without further a due:

**No More Hair Gel!!!!!**

            It was very late at night in Japan, and a dark shambling figure was seen running from house to house, building to building, stealing all the hair gel in Japan and laughing the whole time. "Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaack! Cough! Cough! Sputter! Hack! Wheeze!"  He then clutched his chest while wheezing and grabbed his inhaler "Lungs ain't what they use to be. Cough! Cough!" He said and shambled away into the night…

                        *                         *                         *

…It was early morning as Vegeta was getting up.  "Why, hello there handsome.  How are we this morning?" Vegeta said to his reflection, and reached for his hair gel but grabbed only air.  "Where is it?  Where is my hair gel? Where is my goddamn hair gel?  WOMAN!!! BRAT!!! WHERE'S MY HAIR GEL!"

            "Haven't seen it!" They both yelled in unison.

            "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Vegeta screeched loudly in a high pitch squeal, resembling that of a screech made by a 5 year old girl being attacked by a band of rabid, angered, and un-employed squirrels, as his hair went from standing straight up to flopping down and falling down to his butt. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

            "What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

            "Your father smacked his thing in the toilet seat again." Bulma said.

            "Oh," Trunks said.

…Meanwhile at the Gundam pilots house…

"What happened to it?! Ahhhhhh!!!" Trowa yelled in frustration.

            "What happened to what?" Duo asked.

            "Don't play dumb, my hair gel!!" Trowa yelled.

            "Don't you have a fifty gallon barrel of hair gel? How in the hell do you lose something like that!!!???" Wufie inquired.

            "You don't someone takes it!!" Trowa practically screamed.  Then on top of that the part of Trowa's hair that normally juts out shoot straight up.  "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Trowa screamed in a blood-curdling manner.

            "HAHAHAHA!!! You look like that guy from Little Rascals!" Heero laughed.

            " His name is Alfalfa." Quatre said.

            "Whatever, if I was you I'd put on a hat. Unless of course you _want _everyone to laugh you out of school!" Duo said.

"Yeah, that's it, a hat I'll think about it" Trowa said sounding detached.

… Back at Vegeta's House …

            "Honey, you look fine with out the hair gel." Bulma said.

            "No! You won't take him away from me!!" Vegeta screamed clutching his hair.

            "What won't we take?" Trunks asked. 

            "Don't play dumb brat! My kitty! Ever since I was a little boy they were always trying to take him away!!!" Vegeta screamed and ran away screaming "KITTTTTTY!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

            When Bulma and Trunks found Vegeta he was curled up in a corner stroking his hair saying "Don't worry Fluffy daddy won't let them get you."

            "Trunks, no sudden movements.  Or he may attack." Bulma said slowly.

            Great, dad went crazy and mom's on Quaaludes." Trunks said shook his head and walked away.  "Bra get the phone dad's gone crazy!"

            "Ok!" Bra yelled back. "Why does that not surprise me?" She then mumbled…

            Soon after that the men in the white coats came in with a nice new coat for Vegeta and convinced him that he would be taken to "Happy Land".  Bulma went back down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and then sent her children off to school.  Just then the doorbell rang, it was Sasami, Trunk's girlfriend.

            "Hi Trunks" Sasami said in her usual happy tone "Oh. Hello Mrs. Briefs"

            "Oh hello, who are you?" Bulma asked.

            "My name's Sasami" She said.

            "Come on Sasami, before mom starts teasing me" Trunks said while practically pushing Sasami out the door.

            "What's wrong Trunks? Afraid that I'll embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?" Bulma asked curiously.

            "Well I don't wanna' chance it mother" Trunks said in an exasperated tone.  Trunks gestured that he and Sasami should make haste with an exodus.  They run out of the house and particularly out of earshot of his mom.

            "Sorry about my mom, Sasami." Trunks appoligized.

            "That's okay, I've seen worse." Sasami stated.

            Just then Vegeta ran dow the street in a straight jacket screaming "KIITTTTTYYY!!!!!!!!"

            "Isn't that your dad?" Sasami asked.

            "Never seen that man in my entire life.  Besides, my dad died in Vietnam." Trunks said while Sasami began to chuckle.  The Men in white ran down the street wielding dog nets, hypodermic needles, and stun guns.

            "Seriously Trunks, what happened to your dad?"

            "Ran out of hair gel, went crazy."

            "Really!  The same thing happened to Washu minus the running down the street in a straight jacket screaming about a kitty…."

And that folks is chapter one of 'No More Hair Gel' and with that I bid you goodbye.


End file.
